


You're Not Alone

by Legendsofkrypton



Series: Stiles Needs A Hug [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, the others are mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: Stiles runs into someone he never originally wanted to see without his pack, but he soon realizes that he isn't the only one needing a Pack after the incident in the basement.
Relationships: Chris Argent & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles Needs A Hug [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748032
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles KNOWS Chris had nothing to do with Gerard, and his common sense allows him to differentiate because of Kali.

“Stiles?”

The hesitant male voice made Stiles stiffen for a brief moment as he, fleetingly, felt the need to run before he took a breath like Kali had taught him, counted to five in polish in his head, and turned to face the man that had spoken his name.

He didn’t expect to see the hunter behind him, the voice did not sound like his, Stiles knew that Chris had nothing to do with what his father had done to him. The man wasn’t even in the house when Stiles was dragged there, and he had a feeling that he wasn’t around when Erica and Boyd were taken either which is why he released them as soon as he got home. Victoria's death was still weighing heavily on Chris's heart so Stiles assumed that he was out trying to figure out how to keep busy rather than stay in the house where his wife died.

The man wanted to protect his daughter; he just didn’t realize that the one he needed to protect his daughter from was his own father.

“What are you doing on your own?” Chris asked with worry evident in his tone, Peter had told Chris the truth over the summer, he made Chris realize just how poisonous his family was which resulted in him taking Allison away for the summer to get her some help from a friend of his who understood the supernatural world. He had been assured by Peter that Stiles was getting the help he needed, and the protection he needed also, which was the only thing that kept Chris from breaking.

Stiles shrugged a little; he was pleasantly surprised that he didn’t feel anxious in front of Chris. He had a feeling that if Allison was anywhere near him then he would have a panic attack but surprisingly Chris didn’t set anything off. “Peter is trying to get Derek to get his head out of his ass, has he kept you completely up to date?”

“You mean, has he told me about the Alpha Pack and the supposed threat that Derek thinks they pose?” Chris asked with a little bit of amusement tinged with the worry he still held for the young man in front of him. “Yes, he has... He tells me that they are helping you?”

Kali was doing amazing with her bi-weekly talks, they originally wanted to do once a week but Stiles was comfortable around the female alpha and the both of them would talk for hours without even realizing the time so Ennis made them change it to twice a week, so they didn’t overwork themselves.

She helped him speak about his parents, which was something most people never succeeded in doing, about how his mother’s death had broken something within him by leaving him alone, but also how her sickness had hurt him because of the words she would spit at him and the pain that she would cause when she would hit him. He spoke of how his father had become a ghost in his life and sometimes not the good kind of ghost because he would drink and had thrown things at him more than once, and she had gotten him to open up and speak about everything with Peter which then resulted in Peter getting a ‘training’ session with her.

But it was the past school year that destroyed Stiles the most.

None of them had realized that Ennis was close to them when Stiles had broken down in Kali’s arms, and he piped up and decided that Stiles needed to go to a hospital making an appointment for him outside of Beacon Hills, he offered to drive him anywhere as long as Stiles saw someone about what had happened. In the end, Stiles saw how much the Alpha’s cared for his safety, and with Erica and Boyd by his side, Ennis had driven him two hours outside of Beacon Hills to a smaller town where he had all the tests done that he needed to undergo for such a traumatic event. Without hesitation, Stiles had placed Peter and Kali down on his forms as his emergency contacts and decided that he would keep them as his contacts whenever he could, he also used the name Magnus Peter Tyler since Magnes was said to be the name of a descendant of the Greek Deucalion and Tyler was Ennis and Kali’s last name.

The explanation of the physical exam nearly pushed him into a panic attack until Erica promised to stay with him, at the height of his head so he could keep eye contact with her and ignore the doctor, the doctors tried to send her away until Stiles threatened to walk out of the clinic and put up with whatever consequences he had, which went against the doctor's code so they kept their mouths shut and let Erica stay. Erica was lucky that he wasn’t a werewolf because he would have probably broken her hand with how tight he gripped onto her, her fingers running through her hair was the only thing that kept him grounded as he tried not to focus on what was happening.

Thankfully, everything had come back clean and because the bastard wanted to hurt him psychologically at the same time, there wasn’t any physical damage either.

Stiles had become physically healthy, with all things considered, he was eating better since he was making food for the pack whenever he was with them, he was running with a different wolf nearly every morning.

It surprised him when the first person, outside of the people he was with and Peter, that he messaged about the test results was Adrian Harris, he wanted his teacher to know that he had seen someone, that he was doing as he was told, he even told him that he was talking with someone too and promised to do better when he got back to school. He wanted the first person who saw _him_ , to know that he was okay and that he was trying to be better.

Kali had also made him realize that Scott was damaging his future by dragging him down with him, they also made him start questioning his relationship with Scott since the other boy had been bitten by Peter. Peter had received another ‘training’ session after the alphas found out that Peter had bitten the boy without thinking, and even worse, that the boy was such an idiot, Deucalion didn’t understand how the boy could become a True Alpha with how he was acting.

“They are” Stiles confirmed with a soft smile, his eyes traveled over Chris and noticed that the man looked like shit. He was trying to hold himself strong, but Stiles could see the bags under his eyes and the weariness in them. He was struggling with something. “Are you okay Chris?”

“I’m fine” The man answered automatically, and Stiles rolled his eyes with a knowing look, that was his go-to phrase when he was lying too. He didn’t know why he was asking the hunter if he was okay, he should be running because the man should have been linked to the memories that had nearly destroyed him if he didn’t have someone to keep his head above the water threatening to drown him, but he knew that Peter seemed to care about Chris considering the constant contact between them.

“Sure you are... I’ve been meaning to ask you something, would you be willing to teach me some self-defense?” Stiles questioned him carefully, he had been offered to be taught by Aidan, but he didn’t want to learn from the wolves, he wanted to have a way to reach out to Chris since Chris didn’t deserve to be hated for something that he didn’t do.

The sins of the father should not be put upon the son.

Chris looked at him startled, confusion clear on his face as he looked at the teenager with confusion plain as day. He didn’t understand why the boy was willing to go anywhere near him considering what had happened in his own home. “You... Want to learn from me? To fight?”

Stiles nodded without hesitation, it wasn’t just confusion in his eyes, he could see that the man seemed to have lost his way, his sense of control, and Stiles knew that doing something familiar helped bring control back to his life. That was why Stiles had taken up cooking proper meals once again, and Learning self-defense from a proper hunter meant that he knew how to fight against the wolves and then later he could learn from Aidan some harsher moves. “You’re a hunter Chris, you know how to defend against many different foes, including... Including human foes. I also trust you, what happened in your house wasn’t your fault, you didn’t even know that any of us were there... I don’t blame you”

The warring emotions in Chris’ eyes were easy to see, with a sigh, Stiles moved forward and closed the gap between the two of them before pulling Chris into a careful hug; he wasn’t even surprised when Chris seemed to crumple into the hug and broke down into apologies.

He carefully maneuvered the both of them away from the street and moved them to settle somewhere safe so that no one would come across them and cause Chris any embarrassment for breaking down. “You know... Usually, it’s me hugging people for comfort lately” Stiles mumbled to Chris after he noticed that the man was calming down. “But I’m glad I could help... You aren’t on your own Chris, you have friends, you just need to let us in"

Chris seemed to hesitate for a moment as he pulled away from Stiles before he sighed and gave him a fragile smile. "Would you contact your Alphas and ask them if they would be willing to ally with the Argent clan briefly so that I can train you without them worrying?"

Stiles brightened and instantly nodded like a mad man as he grabbed his phone. This summer was turning out amazing.


End file.
